Hermione joins torchwood
by crazedchick
Summary: Hermione has left the wizarding world behind for a new start in Cardiff.But we all know that where ever Captain Jack Harkness is this will be impossible.Please R&R. All chapters have been re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there i've decided to edit this story because i've just been reading through it and found loads of mistakes that I haven't noticed before. Please re-read and review and a new chapter will be put up soon.

**Summary: **Hermione has left the wizarding world behind for a new start in we all know that where ever Captain Jack Harkness is this will be impossible.

**Pairings:** Jack/Hermione

**Chapter 1:** **Meeting Jack**

The young woman looked at her surroundings with sadness in her eyes and took a deep breath before walking past the millennium centre. Whilst she was lost in thought it became apparent that she was paying no attention to where she was going and when she looked around again she found herself walking towards an alleyway. "Damn it Granger! You think to much." she muttered angrily as she looked behind her to see if anyone was around to point her in the right direction.

A scream broke through her train of thoughts and she spun around and started running down the alleyway to see what was going on. As she ran down the alleyway a black woman with short brown hair ran towards her with tears streaming down her face. Hermione skidded to a halt and waited for the woman to reach her with concern written all over her face. "Hey it's okay i'm not going to hurt you." She said softly as the young woman stopped in front of her with wide-eyes.

"Are...are you helping that...that thing?" the woman asked in between taking deep breaths as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to gain some sorce of comfort.

Hermione's look of concern quickly turned to one of confusion as she took a small step forward to talk to the woman. "What thing?" she asked watching the woman carefully as she stepped towards her again.

"I don't know...just forget about it." the woman replied looking around nervously before returning her gaze to Hermione and offering her a small smile. "I'm Jenna Knightley." she said holding out her hand cautiously.

Hermione smiled warmly at her and shook her hand as she replied. "Nice to meet you Jenna. I'm Hermione Granger...I hope I didn't startle you to much just now. It's just...well i'm afraid i'm a bit lost. Do you know where the Granger house is?" she said with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Jenna replied happy for a change of subject. "Just follow me." she added as she walked past Hermione quickly wanting to get out of the alleyway as fast as she could.

_Interesting,_ Hermione thought as she looked around the alleyway for any clue as to what had Jenna so shaken up. Finding nothing conclusive she sighed and walked at a slightly slower pace as her new friend continued to speed walk up the alleyway and onto the street where she sighed in relief. "So how long have you lived in Cardiff then?" Hermione asked the younger woman once she caught up to her and they began walking side by side down the street.

Jenna looked towards her with a large smile spreading across her face. "All my life actually. My mum and dad moved here when they discovered that she was pregnant with me for a fresh start. Before that though they lived in Oxford...mum always tells me that it was love at first sight when they met." Jenna sighed softly as she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down another street. "We're almost there now. How about you?" she inquired.

"Me...well my parents used to live around here but I was born and bred just outside of London. I've been here for a few weeks now though." Hermione said in an even tone as she looked around her trying to remember any distinctive landmarks that would help her locate the Granger house in the future.

"We're here." Jenna called out as she pulled to a stop outside of an old victorian styled house. "Nice place...it's usually a quiet neighbourhood but it has it's moments." she said as she looked towards Hermione who was gazing up at the house with a mournful expression. Jenna quickly became concerned for her new found friend but before she could voice her concerns Hermione looked towards her with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Fancy a quick cup of tea...as a thank you present for helping me find this place." Hermione said hoping that she would be able to talk to the woman for a little while longer.

Jenna contemplated her next move as she checked the time. She was due at her mother's house in a couple of hours so she had a little more time to spare before she had to go any where. "Sure...a drink is just what I need right now." she replied softly as she followed Hermione into the garden and they entered the house together.

Neither of the girls had noticed the young man in an army coat that had been following them from the alleyway. He stopped just before the house and spoke into his ear piece watching as they entered the house.

Hermione put down her bag and keys and led Jenna into her living room whilst she went through to the kitchen to make them both a drink. "So do you wanna tell me what got you so scared back in the alleyway?" she asked bluntly as she walked back into the room with two cups of tea.

Jenna looked up startled by Hermione's question and began to wring her hands together nervously as she looked around the room before replying softly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you...i'm not even sure I believe it myself."

Hermione bit back a laugh at this-_this girl has no idea what i've seen and what I believe!_ she thought before replying "Try me!" in a daring tone.

Jenna still looked a little apprehensive but spoke up anyway. "An...an alien." she murmured softly as she looked at the floor and waited for the laughter to follow. Before Hermione could say anything however they were interrupted by a knock at the door and Hermione went to answer it.

"Don't go anywhere." she called out to Jenna in a firm tone before she opened the door. The man that had been following both of the women earlier was there along with a woman with short brown hair. "May I help you?" she asked in a confused tone. She was certain that she had never met these people before and didn't understand why they were at her house.

The man smiled at her before replying. "Hi is Jenna here?" in a polite but knowing tone.

Hermione instantly went on the defensive as she narrowed her eyes at the newcomers. "Yes-what do you want her for?" she asked them in an even tone.

The man smirked at her tone and went to say something but was stopped abruptly by a sharp dig in the ribs from his companion. "Ignore him my name is Gwen Cooper and this is Captain Jack Harkness. We're from torchwood and we need to talk to Jenna about an incident she was involved in earlier today!" she said in a polite and honest tone. Hermione looked towards her suspiciously before shrugging and stepping aside allowing them to come in.

"Jenna these people are from torchwood...whatever that is and they want to speak to you about what happened today ok?" Hermione said in a informative tone.

Jenna looked towards the newcomers before looking back at her new found friend. "You didn't believe me when I told you so what makes you think that they would believe me?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you Jenna, it's just that they interrupted us!" Hermione said with an pointing an accusing finger at the newcomers.

"Hey!" Jack said in a mock hurt tone as he glanced at her before turning towards Jenna and getting serious again. "So Jenna care to tell us what happened?" he asked her.

The young woman just shook her head and Hermione answered for her "Alien!" she said in a simple tone causing Jack and Gwen to look at each other before turning to face Hermione with a curious look on their face's.

Suddenly Jenna jumped in. "I don't think it was it just looked alien-probably just a guy dressed up in a costume." she said in a shaky but firm tone.

Hermione looking at looked at Jenna like she had two heads. "Wait a minute I find you running away from something scared out of your mind. I bring you back here to my home and you tell me it was an alien and now you tell me you don't think it was alien. I'm confused." she said in an exasperated tone as she ran a hand through her hair. Jack looked on at Hermione impressed with how she was handling the fact that aliens existed. Suddenly she jumped up and looked towards her guests with a small smile. "Look i'll be in the kitchen if you guys need anything!" she said before heading out into the kitchen.

Jack motioned towards Gwen to talk to Jenna whilst he walked into the kitchen to speak to Hermione who was busy washing up a few pots and he leaned against the counter before he spoke. "So you never gave us your name." he said in a casual tone.

Hermione turned around and smiled at Jack."I didn't think you needed it to talk to Jenna!" she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You aren't from round here are you?" he said.

Hermione let out a soft giggle before replying. "Nice to see that you are assertive." she said with sarcasm still evident in her voice.

Jack moved away from the counter and walked to the other side of the kitchen before turning to face the young woman. "How well do you know Jenna?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Not very well-we only met today." she replied in a careless tone.

Jack looked at Hermione shocked."So do you let people you don't know into your house all the time or just some days?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Only if they need help. Look all I know is what she told me before you guys came and that wasn't much." she replied in a bored tone.

"And what was that?" he asked feeling more and more intrigued by the woman in front of him as the conversation continued.

"An alien. That was all she said before you guys walked in." she answered in a matter of fact tone whilst Jack looked at her in shock. "What-you don't think that they exist?" she asked misinterpreting his look of shock for disbelief.

Jack broke out of his reverie and smiled at Hermione. "I work with aliens so of course I believe in them!" he said casually biting back the laugh when he saw the girls face go into shock.

"Wow! So that's why your here today-how did they get here?" she asked curiously.

Jack smiled for a moment before frowning. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that!" he said in a serious tone.

Hermione frowned and looked down at her feet before she spoke. "You know there are alot of things that you don't know about the world Jack!" she said sighing as she walked past him into the living room. Jack was frozen to the spot _what the hell did she mean by that?_ he thought annoyed at the woman's vagueness before walking into the room and sitting next to Gwen.

"So it really was an alien then?" Jenna asked.

Jack laughed a little until seeing the unnamed girls face. "Yes it was!" he said looking at Jenna before turning to Gwen. "We done here?" he asked her with a smile.

"Almost Jack." she said her welsh accent shining through before turning to look at Hermione. "Jenna says that you had never met until today...so why did you invite her back here?" she asked.

Hermione sighed once more. "Like I said to your friend, she looked upset and if people need help I will help them." she said in a tired tone.

Gwen just nodded before standing up and holding out her hand. "Well it was nice to meet you both." she said smiling and heading the front door.

"Yes it was nice to meet you both."Jack added before heading towards the front door.

Hermione walked up to the door to see them off. "It was nice to meet you to." she said in a sincere tone before closing the door.

Outside Jack stopped with a thoughtful expression on his face before he started cursing and Gwen looked at him with concern. "Whats wrong Jack?"she asked and he turned to face her.

"After all that time we spent asking Jenna's friend questions she never once told me her name." he said with a grin. Gwen smiled as well and they pulled out of the driveway to head back to the hub.

Inside the house Jenna was also leaving to see her mum. Before leaving she turned to Hermione and hugged her. "I left my number on the table in the living room in case you want to meet up sometime." she said in an excited tone before walking out of the door.

Hermione sat down on the couch and sighed. _I hope I meet Jack again someday!_ she thought before leaning back and closing her eyes.

**A/N:** Well what do you think please read and review! Hope that this version of the chapter is easier to read and follow than before.

**Chapter edited on: 30/08/09**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the next chapter.

**Chapter 2: Join us**

Hermione Granger failed to get any sleep that night as once again she just couldn't get Jack out of her mind. Ever since he and a woman called Gwen had come by her house a few days ago to talk to her new friend Jenna, she had become restless and curious about the man and what he had meant by saying that he worked with aliens. _I'm reading into it too much_ she told herself as she got up off her bed and walked over to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day.

She picked out some black trousers, a pink tank top and a white jacket and moved towards the bathroom to get a shower. I_ could go site seeing today_ she thought as she stepped under the warm spray of water and allowed it to wash her troubles away. _Maybe I can ring Jenna up and see what she's up to today_ Hermione thought as she pulled on her shoes and headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

A bang erupted from the kitchen and the young woman whipped out her wand as she jumped the last few steps. "How the hell did they find me?" she muttered angrily as she burst into the kitchen expecting a full blown attack-what she hadn't expected however was a certain Captain trying to put the back door back together again.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed in horror.

Jack looked up in shock and dropped the door before casting his innocent smile. "Hey there...erm...well I was just in the neighborhood and heard a bang so I thought i'd check it out." he said as he looked around the room before noticing the stick that the woman was holding. He looked at her and asked, "And just what were you going to do with that poke me to death?" before laughing at the look of shock at that had creeped across her face.

Hastily putting the 'stick' away Hermione stammered, "No---course not." in a sqeaky tone before remembering the current situation she was in and her anger returned. "A nice decoy there Captain-you had me off track for a moment there. Back to the matter at hand-why the hell did you boot down my door? And don't even think about lying." she finished in a warning tone.

Jack was impressed but decided that it was time to get down to business. "I wanted some answers. Like what's your name?" he said with authority looking sternly at the woman.

"You could of just knocked on the door like a normal person!" she exclaimed before adding thoughtfully, "It's Hermione Granger, this house was left to me by my parents who died in a car crash a few years ago." she finished in a saddened tone.

Jack was deeply troubled by the last part of her revelation-he had Tosh do some research on the Granger's and according to reports her parents died of fright in their own home. _Let's not push her now_he thought before asking another question. "Why dont I take you to where I work and we can talk some more there." he said in a helpful tone. This was something that Jack wouldnt normally do but there was just something about Hermione Granger and he couldn't wait to figure her out.

Hermione looked at him warily before nodding. _If anything happens at least I have my wand on me _she thought as they walked out of her house and headed off to torchwood!

**A/N:** Another chapter that's been re-edited. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter edited on: 30/08/09**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated the story in a while but i've been busy at college and other things. Also the buttons on the laptop were faulty, meaning that I couldn't do a good chapter. Please continue to read and review and I will continue this story.

**Chapter 3:**

The car ride to torchwood quiet and uneventful. Hermione was paying no attention to what Jack was saying and was instead looking out of the window with a sad expression on her face. Jack pulled up outside the millennium centre and turned to speak to Hermione when he noticed the how sad and lost she looked. "Everything okay?" he asked in a caring tone.

The woman snapped her head round to face Jack with a small smile on her face thinking carefully about what she should say. _Make up a lie or something Granger! _she told herself in a panicked tone. "Yea...I was just daydreaming. Are we here then?" she asked in a neutral tone, peering around Jacks shoulder to see that they were outside the millennium centre.

Jack frowned at her for a moment before smirking at her. "Yep!" he said in an excited tone, before getting out of the car.

Hermione also got out of the car and walked around to where Jack was waiting when she suddenly remembered their conversation from a few days ago. "Jack-what exactly did you mean when you said that you worked with aliens?" she asked peering up at the man who looked at her and smiled before stepping onto a paving slab and turning to face her, holding out his right hand.

"You'll find out." he said in a casual tone before adding, "You coming or what?" with a cheeky grin.

Hermione laughed and took hold of his hand, stepping onto the paving slab herself. "Jack, why the hell are we standing on a paving sla--whoa!" she finished in a surprised tone as she felt the paving slab move underneath her and gripped Jack's hand a little tighter. She held her breath for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief when the paving slab stopped moving. Jack started laughing but stopped as Hermione turned and glared at him. Hermione was going to speak when a huge bird flew over her. She looked up amazed before looking back at her companion in shock. "Is that-is that a pterodactyl?" she asked once she had found her voice.

Jack smiled at her warmly and nodded before remembering the task at hand. "This way please Ms Granger." he said in a bossy tone as he walked towards a brown door and opened it. Hermione walked in and thanked Jack before taking a look around.

It was a pale coloured room with a table and four chairs in the middle. She also noted that there was a window on the far right hand wall _an interview room!_she mused quietly before taking a seat. Jack meanwhile waited at the door as a chinese woman came towards him and handed him a file before walking away. _Time to get some answers!_he thought as he sat down on a chair opposite the young woman and opened up the file, taking a quick glance at it before looking back up at the woman who had a neutral expression on her face. "Hermione Jane 17th September are Robert Granger and Melanie Ann Granger..." he began watching her face for any sign of a weakness.

Hermione smiled at Jack, admiring him for his research into her past but she was also confused as to why he was reading it all out to her. "Jack as interesting as this information must be to you, i'm gunna have to break it to you that I already know about my life and I don't need you reminding me." she said in an amused tone. Jack looked surprised at the woman's reaction after all its not everyday that an immortal man gets put in his place by- well anyone, but yet Hermione Granger didn't seem nervous at all about the fact that he had all of her details in a file. _Time for a different tactic!_ he thought smugly, turning to another part of the file.

"Lets talk about your parents shall we." he said smiling. Hermione froze at this-she wasn't ready to open up that wound any time soon to anybody.

"I really don't see why we have to talk about them Jack-I thought you had questions about me?" she asked briskly hoping to evade the question.

Jack smiled at her uneasyness to breech the subject, maybe now he could find out about her past. "Well, you say that your parents died in a car crash a few years ago, right?" he said signalling for her to answer so she nodded in response and he continued with a smirk. "But according to my computer whizz, your parents died a mysterious death in their home a few years you wanna tell me wha'ts going on here or what?" he asked.

Hermione was angry, very angry but she managed to keep her emotions in check. "I think your computer whizz needs to stick to the truth and stop making up lies." she said in an annoyed tone, glaring at Jack. The man was amazed at how believable that last statement sounded and would of probably believed her, if it wasn't for the fact that Tosh never made things up.

"Actually you wanna try that one yourself sweetheart." he said with a low chuckle."But then again they say that murderers always try to cover up the truth don't they." he finished in an accusing tone.

Hermione was furious and it showed as the air around her began to crackle. She began opening and closing her hands, trying to relieve some some of the tension she was feeling as she looked Jack in the eye before speaking in a low dangerous tone. "How dare you accuse me of doing something so-so horrid to the people I loved more than anybody else in the world. Is this what you do to everyone you question or is it just the ones that seem vulnerable to such accusations, because I am telling you now that I have never hurt my parents and I would rather it was me that died than them that night." she finished in a whisper as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. _I will not cry in front of him!_ she thought angrily as she looked away from Jack and stood up, making her way over to the other end of the room.

Jack was stunned. He had never heard anybody speak with such a passion for the people that they know apart from the woman who had stalked over to the other side of the room. He had no doubt that she was telling the truth, but could not fathom a reason as to how her parents had died that night. Jack walked up to her slowly and stopped when he was a foot away from her _it'll do her good to get it out of her system! _he thought sadly as he looked at the upset woman. "What happened then?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione lifted her head up and gave a small bitter laugh before looking away and saying, "Magic happened!" in a broken tone.

"What do you mean by magic?" he asked in a slightly fearful tone.

**A/N: Chapter re-edited on: 30/08/09**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews, I will try to improve the chapters so that they are easier to read from this chapter on.

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione lifted her head up and saw a dis-believing look on Jacks face. "Oh come on Jack. You expect me to believe you about the existence of aliens' when you don't believe in magic!" she said standing up and laughing. She walked towards the door and turned to face Jack, looking serious. "Can I go now or what?" she asked in a bored tone.

Jack snapped out of his shock about the existance of magic and stood up facing Hermione. "Actually you already believed that aliens exsisted before today. I on the other hand have never encountered magic and have found no need to believe in it until you brought it up, so excuse me if I find these things kinda hard to believe when you tell me, okay?" he paused for a moment and looked at the woman thoughtfully before continuing, "Oh and the answer to the other question is no, we're not done here yet." he said smirking and folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione glared at the man, "You just don't know when to quit do you?" she said in an exasperated tone, whilst waving her arms around the air in frustration. "Luckily for you however I do and i'm not going to answer any more questions until you tell me what you name is and what the hell torchwood is. Understood?" she said wagging her finger at Jack. _Gees, this man is so infuriating _she thought annoyed at the way he was now smirking at her.

Jack continued to smirk at the young woman as he thought about what she said. She _definitely has fire, and fire is just what this team needs right now _he thought smugly.

"What the hell are you staring at Jack? It should be a, 'well my name is Jack something and torchwood is...' not a stare and a smirk. Bloody hell I thought you had brains." she said in annoyance looking extremely pissed off.

"Actually Ms Granger, its Captain Jack Harkness, not Jack something... but it was a good guess though." he said smiling with a mischievous wink as he saw the woman's face go bright red with anger and possibly embarrassment.

"Jack..." the woman growled in frustration, running her hand through her hair.

Jack grinned even wider, "My, my, I do like the way you said my name Ms. Granger. It was...sexy." he added wagging his eyebrows at the woman. The table exploded and Jack moved back slightly looking between the woman and the table, before resting his eyes on the woman in shock. "Was that magic then?" he whispered not being able to find a stronger voice. The young woman nodded smiling, with her hands on her hips, looking smug. Deciding that he didn't want to know anymore about magic right now, Jack found his voice again. "Well this is torchwood." he said using his arms to show her. " Basically, Cardiff is sitting on a rift through time and space, that lets aliens slip through and it's our job to stop them before they hurt mankind." he said breathing heavily.

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked now as she thought she had gotten away from trouble but instead she's found herself in a new kind of trouble..._with aliens_she thought grimly. "I'm guessing your looking at me like that right now because you want my help." she stated in a knowing tone as she looked at Jack, who was looking at her with pleading eyes. He nodded slowly and Hermione thought about it before replying in an even tone, "No-I can't...I have to go." before whipping out her wand and casting the Alohamora charm before walking out.

Jack stood there frozen for a minute or two before snapping out of his thoughts and looking around the room. "Damn it!" he muttered angrily before exiting the room himself and heading towards main area of the hub where shouts could be heard. Jack spoke into his ear piece, "Ianto, make sure she doesn't escape but don't hurt her." he said in an urgent tone, as he walked into the main part of the hub. Ianto and Gwen could be seen on the left side of the woman, whilst Owen and Tosh had opted for the right side.

Hermione looked at them all in annoyance and whipped out her wand again. "Look I don't care if the bloody queen of england told you I had to stay here, I want to leave right now." she said in an unsteady tone pointing her wand at each of them in turn.

Gwen moved towards the young woman, stopping short when the wand was inches from her face. "Look hunny, lets calm down and talk about this rationally okay. I don't know what Jack said to piss you off so bad but I do know that he does it to all of us, so your not alone" she said in a soothing tone, smiling as she watched the woman lower her wand slightly.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she felt herself getting pulled into a hug by the woman. "That was a trait I picked up from my best friend- except he was worse." she said smiling wistfully. Gwen noticed how she used the word was in the sentence and stored it away for another time.

Jack walked up to the others and signalled them to go before walking up to Gwen and Hermione. "That was quite a show you just gave us." he said in a joking tone. The two women broke from the embrace and turned to face Jack. "So your willing to help anybody who needs help but when I offer you a job that gives you this opportunity, you say no. Wanna tell me why?" Jack said in a confused tone.

Hermione looked nervously at her hands for a moment before looking up at Jack. "Look Jack you only offered me the job after finding out that I could do magic and I don't like being asked to join something as a spare part." she said in a truthful tone.

Jack laughed at her until he saw the glare he was receiving from Gwen. Clearing his throat Jack spoke in a honest tone, "Actually, you have a fire about you that's hard to distinguish and that's what this place needs. You'll be treated with respect by everybody and won't get treated any differently cos you are new. So what do ya say?"

**A/N:**Well that's another chapter over and done with. Please read and review and I will update soon.

**A/N: Chapter re-edited on: 30/08/09**


End file.
